ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Susanbigonger
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Susanbigonger! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the File:006.JPG page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Gvsualan (Talk) 22:29, February 12, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Personal images Please stop uploading personal images with no Star Trek connection and read the Memory Alpha:Image use policy. Thanks. – Tom 18:33, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Again, please stop uploading images with definitly no Trek connection. The next time a block will follow to give you time to read the link I've posted above. – Tom 18:45, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :This has now happened again, and you were blocked (shortly) for this. If you want the block to be lifted early, please respond here. Seeing that you haven't had a single persistent edit yet, you may just be misusing this site as an image host - in which case, the next block will be more permanent. -- Cid Highwind 20:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I have now blocked you for a longer period due to your last upload of a personal image. Since you seem to be unable or unwilling to read and abide by our policies in this area, I can only tell you that the blocks will get longer if you persist in uploading your personal images. --31dot 23:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC)